


Safe title

by Disputedplanet7



Series: safety behind close doors. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Safewords, Vibrators, dom/sub undertones if you squint, i can't write, praise kink maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disputedplanet7/pseuds/Disputedplanet7
Summary: Fear and anxiety began to settle and take over his body. The vibrations felt unbearable, but it wasn't in a good way."Red" he exhaled shakily.(Yes I edited the summary. I just really didn't like how it was and I can't write summary's to save my life.)
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Series: safety behind close doors. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080533
Kudos: 70





	Safe title

Everything felt to much but not enough at the same time. It was goo. Yeah, so good. The blindfold meant that all his senses were heightened. Plus, the feeling of being at his boyfriend’s mercy wasn’t half bad either. Still, no matter how sensitive he was, Sugawara still kept the goddamn vibrator at a teasingly low setting. And, at the moments where he would turn it higher, the cock ring at the base of his member would prevent him his long-awaited orgasm. He didn’t want it to stop though. Not when Tendou was feeling this good. Suddenly, the vibrator went as high as it could and was pushing against his prostate. Tendou yanked hard on the restraint out of surprise but they weren’t moving away from the headboard.

“I thought I told you not to move…”

The voice was sweet. Possibly to sweet and Tendou didn’t catch a word from what it was saying. The vibrations were still as high as they could, he was going to go crazy. He felt fingers going up his thigh but the redhead wasn’t sure of anything anymore. The delicate fingers felt burning hot and the trail that they left behind was like they were made of fire. Said fingers then moved teasingly along his cock. Only a whisper of a touch but Tendou still chocked on something between a moan, a groan and a whine. Then, as fast as they started, the fingers were gone. A needy sound he couldn’t quite identify anymore left his throat. The weight on the mattress that was at his side left and, Satori couldn’t have told you when it even got on in the first place. 

“Since you can’t listen to direction, I’m going to give you a minute to think about yourself and leave. When I come back, you’ll be a good boy won’t you?”

Tendou nodded as much as he could in his current state and then footsteps were going away. He didn’t know which direction or where, but his questions were answered when the door opened. His heart sank. Suga wouldn’t really leave right? A dark and heavy feeling was starting to build in the pit of his stomach. The vibrations were starting to feel less and less pleasurable. He didn’t like this one bit.

“S-Suga?” his voice was shaky and almost didn’t sound like his anymore.

There was no answer from anywhere in the room. Not even a creak of the floor or anything. He was alone? No, Sugawara wouldn’t actually leave him, right? Fear and anxiety begin to settle and take over his body. The vibrator felt unbearable, but it wasn’t in a good way. Still he wasn’t paying any attention to it. His mind was filled with the thought that his boyfriend, the light in his life would leave him.

“Red” he exhaled shakily.

In the blink of an eye, the vibrator and the cock ring were gone and the blindfold was nowhere to be found. Just as fast, the restraint of his arms were also removed and there he was, his beautiful boyfriend, Sugawara. Nothing from the controlling persona from just a moment ago. A sob wracked through Tendou’s body and, before he knew it, he felt the fresh tears being wiped away frome his eyes.

“You’re okay, everything’s fine I’m right here okay?”

The voice was kind and Tendoy felt another sob shack his body.

“I-I’m sorry.” he was ashamed of himself. He ruined the scene. He was stupid and this was his fault and Suga would be angry at him and-

“Why are you sorry?”

Satori blinked away the tears and looked up at his boyfriend confusedly.

“I-I ruined the scene.”

“You didn’t ruin anything” Suga answered and almost laughed “You used our safeword because there was something you didn’t like. If anything, I’m proud of you. I’m thankful that you did it. I would never be mad at you for using the safeword. That’s why we have one.”

The smile Sugawara gave him could have rivaled the sun and would have probably won. Tendou had no other choice but to answer by a smile of his own. Then his boyfriend got up again.

“Alright, I’m going to go start a bath okay?”

As Sugawara turned around, a bony hand caught his wrist. When he looked back to ask, his boyfriend's eyes had lost any trace of joy from a moment ago and Koushi could almost see a hint of fear.

“Stay, please” The voice was almost as shaky as when Tendou had called the safeword.

“Alright.” Suga answered “I guess you do deserve some aftercare cuddles, but you have to drink some water before that. We’ll worry about the bath later.”

The smile came back instantly as Sugawara got under the bed covers with his boyfriend. They were gross and would have to be changed but that could be done later. Suga spooned his boyfriend and started playing with his hair. Said boyfriend was out like a light and Suga thought he heard his boyfriend make a purr like noise, but he would think about it later. Right now was cuddle time. Teasing his boyfriend about his cat like habits would come later. Sugawara himself felt sleep overtake him as he laid with his boyfriend happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. If you can't tell, this is my first smut fanfiction. I'm trying to make a serie around sexual safety and such so if you have any ideas or if you want to comment something about my writing to help it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you again for reading and maybe once in a blue moon i'll force myself to update de serie. Have an amazing day.


End file.
